Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a die emitting white light.
Background
A light emitting device may include one or more dies that emit light of various colors. In some configurations, a die may emit blue light. When blue light passes through a phosphor layer, the blue light may be converted to white light. Varying thicknesses of the phosphor layer may cause the blue light to be converted to varying shades of white light. In some applications, variations in the shade of the white light may be undesirable. To prevent variations in the shade of the white light, the phosphor layer should be uniform. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved white light emitting die having a uniform layer of phosphor surrounding the light emitting portions of the die.